Uso o tsuku
by sarokun
Summary: Aku tidak menuntut banyak pada Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak berharap dia dapat menerimaku, dan mau menjagaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta kalau Sasuke-kun akan membalas perasaan cintaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Uso o tsuku (kebohongan)**Sarokun

**Naruto**

kishimoto-sensei

**Sasu-Saku**

S-Savers

* * *

Aku tidak menuntuk banyak pada Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak berharap dia dapat menerimaku, dan mau menjagaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta kalau Sasuke-kun akan membalas perasaan cintaku. Bagiku asalkan Sasuke-kun mau mengakui keberadaan ku, dan melakukan kewajiban sebagaimana mestinya aku sudah banyak bersyukur. Sasuke telah banyak berkorban untukku, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak pernah berharap berada disisiku. Karena aku telah mngetahuinya, aku telah mengerti semuanya yang dicintai Sasuke-kun hanyalah 'dia' seorang. Sedangkan aku hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kisah hidupnya. Sasuke-kun Aku telah mengetahuinya.

Aku Sakura Haruno, seorang perempun yang sangat biasa, perempuan asing yang masuk dalam kehidupan seorang tuan muda yang angkuh, dingin, dan egois. Seperti perempuan pada umumnya aku ingin sebagian orang kebahagiaan yang kuinginkan sangat 'murah', dalam arti kata 'sangat sederhana', bahkan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan tidak bernilai untuk dikatakan sebagai kebahagiann mengapa? Karena kebahagiaanku hanya Sasuke-kun, aneh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Sederhana, jika Sasuke-kun bahagia aku akan sangat bahagia walaupun perih, jika Sasuke-kun sedih aku akan sedih. Sasuke kaulah kebahagiaanku.

Sasuke-kun membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh, hanya dengan mendengarnya bergumam 'hn' aku sudah bahagia, itu berarti sasuke baik-baik saja. Sikap dingin Sasuke-kun juga membuat aku bahagia, karena aku tahu sifat sasuke memang dingin bukan hanya padaku tapi sama semua orang kecuali Ibunya dan 'dia'. Aku akan khawatir kalau Sasuke-kun mulai tidak menganggap ku, aku takut sasuke jatuh sakit, biasanya kalau Sasuke-kun bersikap acuh seperti tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku, berarti Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah dengan 'dia'. Sasuke-kun kumohon jangan mendiamiku.

Kawan, bolehkah aku membongkar sebuah rahasia? Aku akan mengaku pada kalian bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang 'Uchiha', aku adalah Uchiha Sakura.

Uchiha? Haruno? Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menikah. Aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun atas dasar cinta serta keikhlasan untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sasuke-kun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Dia menikah denganku atas dasar keterpaksaan dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang laki – laki. Bertanggung jawab? Jangan salah artikan atas tanggung jawab Sasuke-kun, dia tidak menghamili atau berbuat keji yang melanggar norma susila lainnya. Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang brengsek bagiku, dia hanya menuruti perkataan sang Ibu 'Uchiha Mikoto' untuk menikahiku karena nyonya mikoto -begitu aku memanggilnya- merasa berhutang budi almarhum kedua orang tuaku. Hanya balas budi Sasuke-kun?

Bagiku yang hanya seorang yatim piatu, menuruti kemauan orang yang sudah berbaik hati padaku bukanlah sebuah masalah. Dia 'Nyonya Mikoto' berbaik hati membiarkan ku tinggal sementara di istana megahnya sebelum acara sacral itu. Aku sudah pernah menolak tapi apa kuasaku setelah melihat wajah sedihnya. Kami-sama bolehku menolak?

Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun selalu aku lakukan, tidak ada paksaan dari diri ini, yang ada hanya senyum lembut penuh cinta yang aku berikan untuknya. Selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman berada didekatku walaupun aku tahu dia tidak pernah betah berada di sekitarku. Aku tahu itu Sasuke-kun.

Air mata.

Senyum.

Semua yang ada didiriku hanya untuk dirimu Sasuke-kun.

Sahabat inilah sepenggal kisahku.

Dan akan kuceritakan kisahku selanjutnya untuk kalian.

Terimakasih.

Sakura/Uchiha Haruno.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah mau baca...


	2. Chapter 2

"DIA"

Gadis cantik, anggun, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, 'Shion' adalah namanya.

Mata violet indah berwarna biru, rambut panjang pirang, tinggi semampai, dan yand ada dalam pikiran seorang pria yang melihatnya adalah cantik dan seksi.

Aku mengakuinya Shion-sama memang cantik pantas saja Sasuke-kun menyukainya. Tapi, bukankah aku istri Sasuke-kun? Mengapa dia tetap memilih Shion-sama? Padahal sudah jelas tertera dalam buku nikahku bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura adalah istri sah dari seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan seharusnya aku menggunakan marga Uchiha bukan Haruno lagi, tapi Sasuke-kun melarangku dengan alibi itu memalukan.

'Dia' atau bisa disebut Shion-sama memang selalu bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun. Bahkan dengan sangat jelas aku pernah mendengar saat 'Dia' dan Sasuke-kun sedang mengobrol ringan di ruang tengah Uchiha mansion, 'Dia' mengatakan ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku bagaimana?

Tersenyum miris meratapi nasib, andai saja aku tidak dilahirkan didunia ini, andai saja aku dilahirkan sebagai Shion-sama, pasti aku yang akan di samping Sasuke-kun. Aishh Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau harusnya mensyukuri apa yang jadi milikmu.

-o0o-

**'JANJI'**

Dua tahun yang lalu ibuku mengalami kecelakaan, dan dipastikan meninggal dunia di tempat kejadian. Aku begitu terkejut dan terpukul, dari laporan kepolisian beliau sedang menyeberang jalan namun secara tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan. Menurut beberapa saksi yang melihat langsung Ibuku pingsan tepat saat berada di tengah jalan, naas saat itu ada truk pengangkut barang yang melintas. "_Hiks_ … kaa-san, aku merindukan kau."

Dua hari setelahnya aku mendapat kabar dari seorang dokter kepolisian bagian autopsi, beliau mengatakan bahwa ibuku hanya mempunyai satu ginjal, dan aku sungguh terkejut, bagaimana mungkin? dan dari sinilah janji itu berasal.

Beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian naas itu Ibuku mendonorkan ginjalnya pada seorang wanita kaya, karena hanya mempunyai satu ginjal Ibu mudah lelah dan sering pucat, namun aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, karena aku berfikir itu adalah hal biasa efek dari pekerjaannya yang sangat menguras tenaga. Kami-sama betapa bodohnya aku.

" Nyonya Mebuki hanya memiliki satu ginjal dalam tubuhnya, dan dari catatan medis beliau pernah mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya untuk keluarga Uchiha, di sini kami simpulkan karena terlalu lelah setelah seharian bekerja beliau pinsan di tengah jalan tepat saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau dan akhirnya tabrakan tidak bisa dihindarkan." Aku terpaku mendengar penjelasan kepolisian. "Atas nama jajaran kepolisian konoha, kami turut berdukacita Haruno-san."

Tiga hari setelahnya seorang wanita paruh baya datang beserta mobil mewahnya dan seorang ajudan menawarkan diri untuk mengasuhku atau lebih tepatnya mempekerjakan aku di rumah besar nan mewah miliknya. Wanita cantik yang berasal dari kalangan atas ini adalah penerima donor ginjal almarhum Kaa-san, ya benar dia adalah keluarga Uchiha, atau bisa kusebut dengan Mikoto Uchiha-sama.

Datang dengan sebuah senyum angkuh beliau memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Mikoto Uchiha, apa benar ini…" ucapannya terhenti, matanya seolah menyusuri seluruh bangunan rumahku. "… gubuk dari Haruno-san?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang kembali terpantri setelah mengamati gubuk tua tempat tinggalku.

"Ya, anda benar sekali Uchiha-sama, ini gubuk tempat tinggal kami keluarga Haruno, namun sekarang hanya aku yang menempatinya, Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak saya kecil, dan Ibu baru saja meninggal tiga hari yang lalu." Jawabku apa adanya sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Dua hari berselang, aku pindah ke mansion utama di konoha. Uchiha-sama membawaku untuk membantunya mengurusi rumah utama. "Nah Sakura-san, mulai saat ini kau tinggal disini dan ini kamarmu." Ruangan berukuran sedang yang Uchiha-sama tunjuk ini adalah kamarku? Bahkan gubuk tempat aku tinggal dulu tidak memiliki kamar, hanya ada dua ruangan yang di batasi oleh lemari sebagai pembatas antara tempat untuk tidur dan untuk tamu, yah walaupun kami hamper tidak pernah kedatangan tamu, serta tidak lupa satu kamar mandi yang hanya ada kloset dan satu bak besar sebagai tempat penampungan air.

"Yang ini dapurnya, tugasmu adalah membereskan! Ingat mem-be-res-kan! karena aka nada koki yang memasak makanan." Uchiha-sama membawaku ke tempat yang dinamakan dapur, namun menurutku itu adalah took perabotan rumah tangga yang lengkap. Wooow keren.

Hari-hariku di rumah utama Uchiha lebih teratur dan bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Setiap pagi aku membantu koki untuk menyiapakan makan hanya menyiapkan, dan setelah keluarga Uchiha selesai makan aku akan membereskan bekas makan mereka, mencucinya dan membersihkan meja makan serta peralatan dapur yang lain. Waktu senggang ku dirumah ini aku gunakan untuk bersilahturahmidengan pegawai rumah tangga lainnya. So, mereka menerimaku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik.

-o0o-

**'MALAM PETAKA'**

"Kaa-san tidak tenang, belakangan ini Kaa-san sering brmimpi tentang keluarga Haruno itu."

"Itu hanya mimpi Kaa-san, bunga tidur! Mungkin kau belum berdoa sesaat akan tidur. _Cih_ jangan bergurau kepadaku."

"Aku tahu Sasuke! Tapi aku tidak bisa menghiraukannya! Mimpi itu selalu datang, mengingatkan janji yang Kaa-san buat pada Haruno itu! Didalam mimpi terasa begitu nyata, dia datang dengan air mata memohon untuk menepati janjiku, dan aku sudah berjanji pada Haruno untuk menikahkan anakku dengan anaknya. _Hiks_.. Kaa-san mohon Sasuke-kun ini janji Kaa-san pada Kami-sama dan Haruno _hiks…. Hiks._"

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karena hanya kamu nak, tidak mungkin aku meminta Itachi sedangkan isterinya tengah mengandung!"

_BRAAKK!_

Aku mendengarnya, mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Janji? Ternyata Uchiha-sama pernah berjanji pada Kaa-san ku? Dan aku melihatnya tuan muda Uchiha keluar dari rumah dengan muka merah menahan amarah. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan? Tidak ada, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku benci kondisi dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku benci kelemahan ini, aku hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa semoga semuanya akan baik saja.

Sebulan setelahnya aku menikah dengan Uchiha bungsu, entah apa yang direncanakan hingga Uchiha bungsu mau menikah dengan aku yang hanya seorang pelayan. Pernikahan yang bahkan hanya di hadiri oleh Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama, dan Anko-sama isteri dari Itachi-sama yang tengah mengandung lima bulan, serta seorang pelayan sebagai wali dari pihakku, pihak mempelai wanita.

Beberapa hari sesudahnya tak ada pernikahan bahagia yang di inginkan olehku hanya ada air mata dan senyum palsu yang mengiringi perjalanan rumah tangga kami. Rumah tangga Uchiha muda Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Uchiha. Sahabat, inilah sepenggal ceritaku tentang asal mula mengapa aku harus terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini. Terimaksih sudah mau menjadi teman berbagi kisahku, dan akan aku ceritakan tentang kisahku yang lainnya selama menjadi isteri dari seorang Uchiha bungsu Sasuke Uchiha. Sampai jumpa dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian dan kebahagiaanku. Bye….

* * *

terimakasih sudah mau membaca para reader-sama sekalian, saya sangat berterimakasih... segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fic ini mohon di kasih tahu agar saya dapat memperbaikinya di fic selanjutnya

aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh aku mau pulang dulu yaaaaah bye...bye... -sarokun geleng geleng-


End file.
